


Normal

by PhantomWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou is a normal male high school student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KnB.

Midorima had been preparing for something worse than a Takao Kazunari laughing almost his ass off when he mentioned what Cancer's lucky item was for that day.

"Seriously, Shin-chan?" The brunette managed between laughter. "I thought Oha-Asa is for general patronage!"

To say that the green-haired shooter was irked was an understatement. "It's just a coincidence. They tend to get random at times." He wondered why he even bothered explaining on behalf of his favorite show.

"Yeah, right." Takao snickered sickeningly. "So, where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Your lucky item, duh."

Midorima seemed hesitant at first before admitting, "I don't have one." Bad move.

Takao frowned before blinking a few times then burst into another fits of laughter. "For real?!"

Midorima's eyebrows twitched in both frustration and irritation. "I don't find it amusing."

"Well, I do. Really, what kind of guy are you?"

"A normal male high school student."

"A normal male high school student should have at least a single porn book."

Midorima's ears tipped with pink at the mention of the taboo word. "I had. Once." He adjusted his eyeglasses. "I just threw it out. It... took too much space."

The hawk-eye resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Let me guess, that was a from either Aomine or Kise. And before you threw it away, the plastic wasn't even torn, no?"

"..."

"..."

"...How did you know?"

Takao sighed. "You're hopeless, Shin-chan."

"I have no use for such a disgusting material."

The former smirked. "Now you do. Your lucky item is a nude pic, and any person will do, right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

It was a good thing it was still early and it was just the two of them at the classroom, talking the most embarrassing thing for Midorima.

"Okay, I'm going to ask again. You really never, ya know, have any urges?" the way Takao had asked was so solemn, as if insisting Midorima to admit his crimes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" The shorter man smiled coyly. Midorima had to look away from the very annoying sight. "I never have the time to focus on such. I have schooling and basketball practices. So do you."

"Okay, I give up." Takao stood, both arms in the air as if surrendering. "You know, Shin-chan, you should have been a new year's resolution instead...

… because nobody will do you, anyway."  
_______________________________________

The good friend Takao was, he handed Midorima a cut out photo of a woman ('the sexiest at the magazine,' as Takao had quoted it) who was lying on a bed of red rose petals with the modesty of only her pair of tits barely covered, and her tanned hips angled as to obscure the sight of her genital. Midorima failed to fought the incoming dark blush.

"T-This, t-this is absurd!"

"Nah, it's normal." Takao folded it for him and slipped it at Midorima's front pocket. "There you go, lucky boy."

Takao's giggles kept ringing at the shooter's head.  
_________________________________________________

Midorima was fine as long as he didn't take a peek at the photo again. But it seemed like his lucky item wasn't doing its wonders that day.

When hiking down the flight of stairs, he nearly tripped at the third to the last step then bumped with a student council member balancing a mountain of papers. And so a shower of white papers ensued.

His Algebra Textbook was drenched with mineral water after he left his bottle open near it for a second and then came a certain clumsy classmate who accidentally kicked the table's leg.

And let's also not forget to mention the vending machines that coincidentally all ran out of his usual cold in-canned red been soup.

"It's not working," Midorima said while wiping his sports bag stained with orange juice with a wet tissue after the basketball practice.

"Hmm, that's odd. She's the first Latina to ever rank first in FHM. Your luck should be tripled that way, you know."

It wasn't that Midorima blamed him, after going through such length of scarring Takao's most precious limited edition porn book for the sake of the former's luck. In fact, Midorima appreciated the effort.

Maybe it was just the he got the nude picture of the wrong person then.

"I'm going to take a short shower first, Shin-chan. I know you already wanted to go home."

Takao tended to left the shower room open. What? He didn't have to lock it; they were all guys there, for goodness sake.

Midorima waited for a few minutes until he heard the crash of the water against the hard tiles. He grabbed his green phone and opened the camera application.

At the small gap between the door and the doorway, Midorima was given a nice clear view of Takao's naked backside glistening beautifully with water and the light's reflection, his raven hair slicked and pasted at his smooth looking nape. Thank God their shower room wasn't build in cubicles.

The clicking of the camera was drowned by the sound of running water. Midorima quickly recovered from his crouching position by the door and sat at the bench, keeping his usual serious expression as if nothing happened, despite the actual brewing turmoil he was currently experiencing inside him, especially somewhere southwards.

He saved the picture in a private folder. He could make it his lucky item for the remaining hours of the day, probably better. But, no, he wouldn't simply delete it afterward.

It could also serve for other personal activities purposes.

Midorima was just a normal male high school student, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The End


End file.
